This invention relates generally to electric lamps and more particularly to improvements in a dual lens lamp assembly for use on motor vehicles, among other applications.
Dual lens lamp assemblies have been known and used extensively on motor vehicles. A typical prior art construction (FIG. 1) of such lamp assemblies is such that a lamp body and an outer lens are coupled together to define a lighting chamber for housing an electric lighting bulb.
Disposed just inside the outer lens is an inner lens which is surrounded by a cover of annular shape concealing the sealed joint between the lamp body and the outer lens.
The dual lens lamp assemblies of the foregoing prior art construction had problems with regard to the connection between the annular cover and the inner lens. The connection was such that the inner lens was not supported rigidly enough by the cover, vibrating easily with the travel of the vehicle. Also, because of the same connection, the outerlens had to be inconveniently larger in size than the inner lens, imposing limitations on the design of the lamp assembly and making it difficult to reduce the total size of the lamp assembly.